starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Random Dragon Design Blog
1. An albino HiveWing. Almost entirely white, with extremely pale pink stripes down their back. Eyes are bright berry red eyes. Horns and claws are the same pale pink as stripes. Albinism has made them deaf. 2. A Rain-SilkWing. RainWing build with SilkWing wings and a SilkWing head. RainWing frills instead of SilkWing antennae. Non-venomous fangs. Venomsilk produced by wrists. Primarily turquoise with purple and pink wings, a pale blue underbelly, and dark blue paint-like markings on face and legs. Eyes are icy purple. 3. A SeaWing. Primarily pale green with a white underbelly and wings. Eyes are dark blue. Glowstripes are medium green. Fins, gills, and toe webbing are dark green. Horns and claws are medium blue. 4. A Mud-SilkWing. Slightly slimmer MudWing build with SilkWing antennae and wings. Dark brown with a light green underbelly and blue and green wings. Antennae are red, as are horns and claws. Eyes are light sea green. 5. A Night-LeafWing. LeafWing build with NightWing horns and stars on their wings, no leaf-shape on tail. Primarily black scales with a medium green underbelly and wings. Gold scales scattered across their main scales, like Sundew. Horns and claws are medium gray. Eyes are bright silver, spine is light gray. 6. A melanistic SkyWing. All black with slight gray hints on wings and underbelly. Eyes are pale blue. Horns and claws almost look like they're carved from a dark gray stone. 7. A Sand-HiveWing. Looks primarily like a HiveWing with a SandWing spine and barb. Eyes are black, like a SandWing's. Spine is an orange-tinted shade of dusty brown, main scales are dusty yellow with black flecks, and underbelly is off-white. Tail barb matches underbelly. Wings are completely colorless. 8. An Ice-LeafWing. LeafWing build with IceWing spikes on neck and tail instead of a LeafWing spine/leaf-shape. Primarily minty green with a white underbelly, slightly darker green spikes, and dark brown eyes. Each of their spikes ends in an icy blue point. They also have scattered icy blue scales and matching wing membranes. 9. A Sea-SandWing. Looks primarily like a SeaWing with no chest fins and a SandWing spine instead of a back fin. Primarily the color of wet sand with a pale yellow underbelly. Spine, toe webbing, and gills are a yellow-tinted light green and eyes are medium blue. Does not have glowstripes, but has hints of blue throughout their scales. Wings match underbelly. 10. A MudWing. Primarily dark, mossy green with a muddy brown underbelly. Eyes are the color of swamp water. Wings are a lighter shade of brown than the underbelly. Claws and horns are extremely dark green. 11. A Sea-SkyWing. Looks primarily like a SkyWing with the gills, fins, and toe webbing of a SeaWing. Primarily salmon in color with a cream underbelly and matchings wings, toe webbing, and gills. Fins are blue-gray. Eyes are dark gold. Claws and horns are light gray. 12. A SilkWing. Primarily red with a pink underbelly and antennae. Claws and horns are light green. Wings are pink and green. Eyes are orage-brown. 13. A primarily SeaWing with hints of MudWing and NightWing. Looks primarily like a SeaWing with no gills and fewer glowstripes than usual. NightWing horns and a snout similar to a MudWing's. Primarily persian green with a lighter underbelly and matching wings. Horns and claws are darker green. Glowstripes are medium brown. Eyes are dark purple, almost black. 14. An IceWing. Primarily white with spikes that darken to medium blue. Wings and underbelly are light blue. Claws and horns are light gray. Eyes are blue-violet. Scales are tinted silver. 15. A RainWing. Primarily light orange with a white underbelly and matching wings and frills. Pale cream markings. Claws and horns are dark orange. Eyes are bright yellow. 16. A SkyWing. Primarily extremely dark red with a lighter red underbelly. Wings are dark yellow. Claws and horns appear to be made of gold. Eyes are sky blue. Scales are tinted dark orange. 17. A NightWing. Primarily black with dark golden wings and a matching underbelly. Horns and claws are dark gray. Scales on wings are black-tinted silver. Eyes are red-gold. Category:Blog posts